Fear
by Chefsito
Summary: Porque uno siente miedo cuando aún tiene algo importante que perder en este mundo, Alfred y tres chicos más estaban en esa situación, mirando fijamente el arma que acabaría posiblemente con sus vidas, eran dos balas y cuatro jóvenes. USAxUK y otras.


Este fic contiene más de una pareja pero la principal y más importante es mi favorita, el USUK, también hay Franadá, Espamano, DenNor. Se lo dedico a Solitudely nuevamente, muchas gracias por todo…

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

Advertencia: Muerte de dos personajes.

* * *

><p><em>Porque uno puede sentir miedo mientras aún tenga algo que perder.<em>

En este presente, en el pasado o en el futuro existe una medida, la hora, el tiempo, espacio, instancia, segundos y minutos, incluso días, todo el transcurso del tiempo en el que se desarrollaba aquel presente era una verdadera tortura para el desafortunado protagonista de esta historia. Suspiraba agitado, sus ojos azules estaban abiertos recubiertos por un miedo casi palpable, no quería ni debía estar allí, pero no estaba solo, miró a su izquierda, allí estaba su hermano.

—Creo que deben de conocer este juego, supongo…—la voz casi manipulada del ser que habla detrás de aquella cobarde capucha negra alerta a todos los presentes que no se mueven de sus puestos, les es imposible, están amarrados.

Sólo eran cuatro y había dos balas, cincuenta y cincuenta por ciento, ese era el juego, aquel que nadie aceptó jugar, aquel que podría acabar con sus vidas.

—Me gustaría escucharlos reír… !Vamos háganlo, estamos en confianza! ¡Ha ha ha~!—el sicótico sujeto siguió riendo mientras nadie decía nada, una cámara filmaba todos sus movimientos, todo aquel espantoso y retorcido acto, les sonrió a los cuatro y se fue del lugar.

_Porque si aún tenían algo, eso los mantenía arraigados a la vida._

Alfred abrió los ojos con más esmero, luego, los cerró con fuerza apretando sus labios contra los dientes y fue allí cuando ese ser llegó a su mente. Su amado Arthur, sonríe, a pesar de que no puede verlo sonreír en ese momento, voltea nuevamente a su siniestra, su hermano estaba también allí encadenado en ese tortuoso juego, sonrió con desesperación.

Maldición, quería verlo, no deseaba nada más, sólo ver su rostro hasta que todo eso acabara, para darle las fuerzas y el entusiasmo de héroe que ahora se veía opacado por aquella diabólica situación, hubiera llorado de impotencia, pero no deseaba que lo último que se supiera de él es que seguía siendo un chico llorón.

—M-Matt…—es un tanto curioso, nunca lograba acordarse de su nombre, quizás era un indicio —Matt…—vuelve a intentar, el canadiense tiene la mirada casi taciturna, desesperado, la voz de su hermano lo hace entrar en razón.

—¿Qué sucede Alfred? —apenas susurra, su voz es un suave hilo apunto de quebrarse en desesperación.

—¿Qué tal vas con el pervertido? —ríe con pocas fuerzas, quiere ver sonreír a su hermano, al menos una noticia para alegrarse en tanta desesperación.

—Tenemos lista la fecha del matrimonio…—el pobre canadiense sonríe y rompe a llorar.

Porque nadie deseaba estar allí. Alfred trató de reconfortar a su hermano susurrándole que aquel francés pronto los encontraría, que sería un héroe, como aquellos de las películas de acción donde el bueno siempre halla la salida, donde el mal no triunfa, donde todos son armoniosamente felices, donde se supone que vuelves al lado de la persona que te hace respirar día a día.

—¿Sabes? —susurra con una voz rota el americano, pero aún sonríe, creyendo que quizás él lo escucharía, no su hermano, sino el gran amor de su vida. —Hoy tenemos nuestra primera cita…yo y Arthur, por fin me dio el acepto, después de todos estos años—se reía como un niño pequeño.

—Felicidades…—susurra un chico con acento danés.

—Al mío le gustaba que le preparara comidas con tomates…—se ríe un chico con acento español esta vez.

—No creo que pase nada… si llego un poco tarde ¿Verdad? —el americano sigue riendo mientras no hace más que recordar su rostro y a cada momento sentir su destrozado corazón corroído por la angustia. —Sólo me perderé su desabrida comida, nada más, es mejor para mí si no llego…—su voz ya casi es un hilillo y una lagrima traviesa sale de su rostro.

No le importaba que muriera a manos de su comida, sólo quería estrecharlo contra sus brazos una vez más, maldición, una vez más es todo lo que pedía, quería volver a ser feliz. Decirle a los ojos por última vez que lo amaría por siempre. Tenía miedo, sí, no de morir, sino que al dejar su vida también abandona al ser más amado que tuvo.

Antonio, el nombre del español en tanto en sólo dos meses estaba destinado a viajar y a mudarse por a Italia para ver al amor de su vida, un gruñón italiano, no quería morir allí, no estando tan cerca de volverse a ver.

Y aquel danés… sólo quería llegar a casa y hacer lo que siempre hace, tratar sobrehumanamente de sacar una sonrisa de esos labios tan frígidos de su amante, aquel noruego de la fría mirada, sólo quería ver por última vez ese milagro, ese de amor.

Nadie eligió esto, porque todos tenían algo que perder, algo por lo cual debían seguir viviendo, o al menos, poder despedirse de la manera correcta, que no fue su intención dejarlos solos por siempre, porque después de la muerte ya jamás volvería, pero ese juego era imparable y se llevaría todos los sueños de dos personas aquel día.

—Hola queridos inquilinos ¿Qué tal? —se escucha mientras la puerta de ese cerrado estudio se volvía abrir, el sujeto porta un arma y su sonrisa parecía más desquiciada que antes. —¿Qué les parece si empezamos…por ti? —susurra apuntando el arma cargada.

Apunta a Alfred quien la mira fijamente, el sujeto en cuestión empieza a contar de atrás para adelante y Alfred en ese momento sólo cierra los ojos y trata con las fuerzas que no tiene de concentrarse en la sonrisa del inglés, en que ese quizás sería el adiós.

_"Lo lamento Arthur, quizás tarde más de la cuenta en llegar a nuestra primera cita, ja ja ja"_

_"Oye… ¿Sabes? realmente quería llegar a tiempo"_

_"Realmente te amé"_

* * *

><p>El próximo es el último, este fic es bastante corto y el próximo capitulo quizás sea más breve o al contrario, más extenso, eso depende de cómo lo vaya a realizar, mueren dos de los cuatro personajes. Eso, espero que vean el siguiente capitulo de esta historia y ténganme paciencia, no soy un prodigio escribiendo pero trato de ponerle empeño…<p>

Por cierto, tengo un fic pendiente, pronto subiré el próximo capitulo y feliz año nuevo =)


End file.
